


Happy Birthday Eve

by Master_Magician



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To hell with peace and quiet, an impromptu birthday celebration for their favorite guardian was a way better way to spend the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff I thought up after watching the extended edition of Santa's Midnight Run along with at the beginning of Rule of Three when Cassandra came running in asking Jenkins for yellow pens. I can't be the only one who had this idea.
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been an exhausting day for the librarians. Between dodging the Serpent Brotherhood, the race to Alaska, and being in a plane crash, Jacob Stone was hoping to kick back and enjoy some quiet time in the Annex. Maybe with a good book.

This of course was not to be.

Jake had just picked up said book and was moving to one of the padded chairs when Cassandra crashed into him running at top speed.

Since Jake had a bit more muscle than the slender redhead, she almost bounced right off him. He was able to catch her before she hit the floor but the box she was carrying was not so fortunate.

"Whoa there, you alright Cassie?" Jake asked as Cassandra blinked several times, as if wondering why she had not hit the floor.

She quickly shook herself out of the trance and dropped to her knees to start picking up the contents of the box. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jake. I'm trying to get all this done and there's so much to do and..."

Cassandra continued rambling on while Jake kneeled down to help her pick up everything that had fallen. It was then that he noticed just what it was.

Birthday decorations.

"What's all this Cassie?" Jake had been wondering where she went when they first got back from Alaska. She told them she had to run back to her apartment for something. It made sense that she would have such a thing on hand but why make a special trip for that?

It took a few moments but then it all clicked. "Is this for Colonel Baird?"

Blowing a stray hair from her face, Cassandra stammered a response. "Umm... yeah. She's done so much for us, I just figured I could do something but..."

"You're totally overwhelmed?" Jake cut her off midsentence.

"Yes!" Cassandra practically squealed.

Jake chuckled and smiled slightly to himself. Eh, peace and quiet was overrated anyway.

"Alright darlin', how can I help?"

The redhead's eyes went wide for a moment before she shoved the now cleaned up box of decorations at his chest. "Hang these. I still need to do something about the cake."

"Did someone say cake?" Ezekiel came into the room just then.

"Surprise birthday celebration for Baird," Stone whispered the short version to the master thief.

Ezekiel sighed. "Alright, where do you need me."

Stone looked over at Cassandra and had to hold back his laughter. If she was shocked that Jake was so eager to help, the look on her face was the one he imagined she would wear if Santa walked right into the Annex with both the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny on his arms.

This time Cassandra definitely squealed in her excitement as she fished around in Jake's box. Pulling out several markers and a large rolled up piece of paper she shoved them to Ezekiel much like she did the box to Jake.

"Make a banner and make it colorful." Cassandra sprinted out the front door, probably to go get more stuff from her car.

Ezekiel and Jones both looked at each other.

"We really doing this?" Ezekiel spoke first.

"Absolutely." Jake responded as he sat the box on the table and started fishing out decorations.

There was something Jake did not understand though. "Hey Jones, why are you helping?"

Ezekiel gave him a look. "What? Don't think I'm capable of being the good guy without a magic hat?"

Jake merely arched an eyebrow.

"Okay okay fine, I know I'm gonna pay for that Eve comment so I'm working on an angle of my own."

"Peace offering?"

"Hell yes."

Jake could not help but laugh at the thief's expense. It was his own fault, it was obvious the former NATO member hated her first name.

As thief and cowboy continued their work, Cassandra came rushing back in with a small white box.

"When did you get a chance to make a cake anyway?" Ezekiel asked.

Cassandra sighed. "I didn't, I picked one up on my way back. I wish I could have made one." Cassandra sounded almost upset with herself.

"Cassie, don't worry about it, she'll just be happy you took the time to do something." Jake reassured her as he hung a large HAPPY BIRTHDAY sigh directly over Baird's desk.

"We took the time to..." Cassandra started but froze. This lasted only a few seconds before she took off running toward Jenkins' workshop.

Both men watched her go before Jake spoke. "You don't think she's really goin' to..."

"Oh yes she is." Ezekiel finished for him before he burst out laughing. "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

It did not take Jake very long to hang the decorations, there were not that many. Just a few signs and a lot of streamers.

Soon Cassandra came skipping back into the main room of the Annex with Jenkins right behind her. The older man looked as stoic as ever but Cassandra was grinning from ear to ear.

Jake smiled. No one, not even Jenkins, stood a chance when Cassandra asked for help or a favor. The redhead could charm her way into getting her way every time. Especially when she turned it against a certain older man.

"She's upstairs." Cassandra giggled as she started decorating the simple cake she had brought.

"Yes yes, I'll take care of it." Jenkins ascended the stairs to the upper level of the Annex where Baird had been.

If Jake had to wager a guess, he was to stall her while they finished. Between the three of them they were done fairly quickly.

"Still not calling him..." Jenkins' voice drifted down from the upper level.

"Not calling him Santa." Baird's voice instantly followed.

"Quick over here!" Cassandra hissed quietly as she grabbed both men and pulled them off to the side. She handed the cake and presents to Ezekiel while she held one side of the banner, Jake on the other end.

"Any plans for the holidays?"

"No, just a little peace and..." Just as the words left the colonel's mouth, she turned and looked out at the lower floor of the Annex.

"Surprise!" The three librarians in training yelled in unison as Cassandra moved so that the banner she and Jake held unfurled. Ezekiel came out at the same time as them with the cake and presents in hand.

Baird looked down at them dumbstruck but Jake could tell she was holding back a grin.

Jake glanced to the side to see Cassandra's own radiant smile.

To hell with peace and quiet, an impromptu birthday celebration for their favorite guardian was a way better way to spend the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go everyone. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
